


Idle Hands are the Devil's Playthings

by PrincessFreak



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I didn't do two rounds of editing, Incest, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Possible typos, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Sibling Incest, Smut, The boys are 15, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Masturbation, Underage Prostitution, light exhibitionism, stangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak
Summary: When Louie gets offered a sum of cash in return for some sexual favors, he learns quickly that he has a particular talent with it. It might not be the easiest or fastest get-rich-quick scheme, but it's got it's own rewarding aspects.Problems arrive when Huey and Dewey find out about his secret activities.This is a reposted fic from my temporary account, MessySquidBaby.
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Huey Duck/Louie Duck, Dewey Duck/Louie Duck, Huey Duck/Louie Duck, Louie Duck/Strangers
Kudos: 18





	1. 50 Dollars is 50 Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are 15 in this. Otherwise nothing much is different from canon.
> 
> There's a lot of handjobs and blowjobs in this fic. And like... that's kinda it. Like 2 kinda 3 handjobs and 4 and a half blowjobs. So I split it in 3 chapters so it's not just 10k straight of the same sort of thing.
> 
> Writing regular smut is hard, but writing 4 and a half blowjobs in distinctly different ways that still manage to be entertaining and not repetitive content is MUCH harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangers x Louie

Louie walks around the streets of New York looking for a vending machine. The adventure today was to be fairly tame. They were to be traveling through the sewers of New York in hopes of finding an old ring one of Scrooge’s dead acquaintances had left in her will. Apparently that ring has some sort of mystical powers or whatever. Louie didn’t particularly care. And since the only treasure for today would be that oh so mysterious ring, he decided he’d skip out on scrounging around the waste filled sewer system to explore the city of New York instead. The streets may still smell like piss, but at least it’s not as bad as the smell wafting from the sewers.

He walks down the stained sidewalks and past the dim light posts. As he looks around at the buildings, he realizes there’s a strange sort of familiarity to New York. He’s never been here, but something about being in it feels nostalgic. Probably from just how often he’s seen it on TV. It’s dark, gross, and there’s litter everywhere, but there’s a nice sort of city vibe to it as well. The noises of the cars, the smell of a pizza place nearby, the details in the architecture that’d you’d rarely see on the West Coast… It’s very pleasant in its own way.

When he was younger, before they moved to the mansion and started going on death-defying adventures, he might have been more afraid to walk in the suspicious parts of cities at night. It’s clearly a more dangerous part of New York, what with the state of the infrastructure, the graffiti on the signs and walls, and the lack of people on the street, but he doesn’t care so much. He’s been through a lot worse areas of the world, and he might not be a great fighter like Webby, but he’s been able to take on his fair share of evil-doers. He’s sure nothing here could actually hurt him. At the very least it beats the dangers he would have faced in the sewers— gigantic rats, mutated sewer gators, some magical used toilet paper monster. This in comparison it’s not a big deal to him, so when he goes down a dark and dirty alley to see if he can find a shortcut to some sort of vending machine near a gas station or bus stop, he’s surprised, but not as scared as he should be when he’s stopped by some hooded man leaning against the wall.

“Hey kid,” the man’s voice sounds young-ish, but is spoken in a whisper to presumably keep on the downlow.

Louie stops, interest perked, half expecting the man to offer him drugs like he’s seen typical sketchy dudes do in movies and educational films Ms. B would force them to watch.

“I’ll give you 50 bucks for blowjob.”

Louie blinks. He wasn’t expecting that. 

He can’t see the man’s face well, but he doesn’t exactly trust him to be clean. The idea kind of disgusts him… but it’s _fifty bucks_. And despite living with the richest duck in the world, they’re allowance is about a nickel a week. He could really use a large chunk of cash like that… Plus, it’s not like anyone has to know, right?

“I can do a handjob,” he decides, walking closer to the man.

“Fine, whatever. Just do it quick,” the man says, unbuckling his pants and looking around with darting eyes.

“You have to pay upfront though.”

The man grumbles, but otherwise hands him the money, which Louie promptly stuff into his hoodie’s pocket.

Louie leans against the wall, following in the dude’s footsteps of keeping hidden and out of the way. He briefly looks at the man's dick; pretty average in size, though a mass of public fur is sticking out his jeans, which is kind of gross in his opinion but he tries not to show it. He pulls out his phone and turns his focus on it to try and seem casual and uninterested. He grabs the man’s dick and pumps it back and forth. He’s never given a handjob before, but he imagines it can’t be much different than masturbating. He manages to pull up his social media, but can’t actually pay attention to anything he’s scrolling past. 

He doesn’t want to think about the man he’s jerking off, but it’s hard not too. He’s never done something like this before. His mind is naturally curious to see how well he’s doing, if he’s even doing it right at all. He’s starting out slow, hoping for precum to start forming soon so this can be over with this quicker. It’s not exactly a miserable experience, but it’s awkward as hell, and he’s worried the man can see just how little experience he has. He’s worried if the man knows how inexperienced he is, he might find out he’s a minor and will force him to give the money back. He tried to remember that it’s just a business transaction, a sketchy one at best, but a business transaction all the same. There’s no need to overthink it.

The man beside is grunting occasionally, which is a bit annoying. Louie would rather he either keep silent or make consistent noises at least. The occasional grunting just feels awkward to him, and keeps bringing him back to the reality of the situation: That he’s actually jerking off some total stranger in the middle of a dirty fucking alley. The 50 bucks starts to feel like a bit of a ripoff, but he tries to ignore the feeling that he’s getting scammed.

Precum finally starts to form at the tip of the man’s dick, so Louie uses it as lube to spread on his shaft as best he can, making it easier to pick up pace. As he speeds up, the man spills more and more precum, making it smoother and quicker with each forming bead. The man starts groaning more consistently, making Louie turn more and more away from his phone to watch his hand move up and down. He really can’t help his curiosity at this point. The man’s dick twitches every once in a while, he breathes harsher, and he starts to bite the bottom of his lip in pleasure. Louie forgets he’s supposed to be passive about this as he watches slightly mesmerized. His own dick is half mast now, but he focuses on jerking the man off.

The man’s legs start shaking a bit as he gets closer to coming. Louie picks up pace one final time, making the man moan as he spills his sperm all over the teen’s hand. As the man takes a bit to catch his breath, Louie makes a grossed out noise as he lets go. The man buckles his pants and walks down the alley without so much of a glance at him as he mumbles out “thanks.” Louie just watches, a bit dumbfounded at the abrupt ending. Sure, the request was embarrassing, but he just jacked the dude off, he could at least be a little more grateful. Now he’s just standing there in some gross alley with some random person’s splooge all over his hand.  
At least he has the fifty dollars.

He walks to the nearest store with a restroom, careful to hide his hand from view of the customers before he can wash it, then continues his journey to find the nearest vending machine. He tries not to think much further about what happened.

* * *

Louie’s only half ashamed to admit that he does it again the next few adventures. What can he say? He’s a sucker for the money. For a while, it’s not a big deal. Just something he does on adventures he’s not particularly interested in. He finds decently secluded areas in whatever place they end up traveling to, and offers a handjob to anybody who happens to look particularly lonely and in need of one. Some happily accept, others need a bit of schmoozing, but ultimately he’s able to get his hand down people’s pants pretty quick. Everything stays hidden and quiet. Not so much because he’s worried about himself, but more so out of fear one of his family members might stumble across him. He tries to keep it brief and as “professional” as he can, making sure they pay upfront and leave satisfied. The strangers range in size, attitude, and needs, but all leave him with a lighter pep to their step and wallets. And, best of all, he leaves each adventure a good chunk of money richer. He quickly learns he has a decent talent for this sort of activity, what with his smooth talking and equally smooth hands, and like Hell is he going to miss out an opportunity to capitalize on it.

Part of what keeps him successful is the promise to himself that he will just stick to handjobs. He may technically be a prostitute now, but that doesn’t mean he has to go selling his body and virginity to any rando on the street. It’s just the occasional handjob, no harm in it. No one’s getting hurt, no one leaves feeling ashamed, and no need to get emotionally invested. The plan goes rather smoothly for a while, but like most schemes, there’s a bump in the road.

Today they are in London of all places. Scrooge has an auction to go too, and wanted the kids to explore London themselves for the fun of it since they’ve never been. He told the others he was going to hang out at a gift shop nearby to shake them off, but instead he went to the quietest alley he could find in the area. 

He looked at the bricks and the tightly packed building, then at the busy streets crowded with people starting to head home from their jobs. The sky is cloudy and without the others waiting with him, it feels a bit depressing. Especially considering that he’s choosing to wait here for the opportunity to give a stranger a handjob. 

Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait long. Eventually a tall and solemn looking businessman tries to cut into the alley to pause for a smoke break. Louie moves closer to him, leaning on the wall, staring at his phone as the man pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Louie let’s the man get halfway through before attempting to ask, letting the man get comfortable first.

“You seem to have had a busy day at work,” Louie starts. The man doesn’t respond, but Louie continues anyway. “I don’t suppose you're interested in a little something to take your mind off the stress.”

“What did you have in mind?” He asks in a deep enough voice that Louie can barely discern his London accent.

“Are you interested in a handjob?” He goes right to it. The man does not seem the type to be overly coy with.

The man takes a long drag of his cigarette before blowing out a large cloud of smoke.

“Make it a blowjob and you have a deal.”

Louie is a bit shocked for a second. He debates with himself whether or not he should. He doesn’t even know if the guy has some sort of sickness or something… He’s about to reject the offer, but then the man pulls out a 50, two 20s, and a 10 pound note. _100 fucking pounds._ He tries hard not to gasp at the money, eyes going wide and a smile spreading on his face. The man doesn’t even have to say anything. Louie grabs and pockets the money, saying a distracted “deal.” 

Without much more thought on the matter, he gets on his knees in front of the man. He let’s the man undo his own buckle and button, taking his flaccid dick out of his underwear. The man’s musk is a bit strong, but he guesses that’s probably normal for someone who's been working at an office all day. Louie pumps the limp dick a few times to get it decently hard before he goes in. He curiously licks at the tip a few times, just to get a good idea of the taste. It doesn’t actually taste like much, just skin with maybe a hint of saltiness, but it’s manageable. No reason to back out now. Louie debates in his head whether or not he’s supposed to do more before he goes right into blowing the dude, but decides that the licking’s probably good enough for now.

He tries to make it obvious that he doesn’t actually know how to do this. He puts the dick in his mouth, trying to not overthink it. Part of it is physical stimulation, the other part is mental, right? Making it look good, like an eager slut who sucks dick as a hobby. At least, he’s pretty sure that’s what turns most men on. He wraps his beak around the dick, moving up and down, sucking a little bit like he’s seen porn actresses do in videos. He presses his tongue up against the underside of his dick, and occasionally moves to the tip and sucks, paying extra attention at the sensitive head of the dick. He tries to go deep, but he’s scared of gagging, so he doesn’t end up going as deep as he would like. He decides to use his hand to pump the part of the shaft he can’t reach.

The taste of the man’s dick is getting stronger, starting to taste saltier and a bit weird. He’s not sure he likes it, but he pushes forward anyway, thinking about the 100 pounds he’s getting for this. After a handful bobbing, his mouth already starts to get sore, so he takes a break to lick the shaft and the head before going back in, playing it off as a bit of playful teasing. He tries to pick up pace, wanting this to end sooner than later to give his jaw a longer rest. It’s hard to tell if the man’s close though with the only noise from him being deathly silence. The only sign of enjoyment he gets is a large hand patting the top of his head, the man running his fingers through the young duck’s feathers while gently pushing him forward.

Louie takes a deep breath and tries to go even faster, going deeper than before, getting extremely close to gagging. He moves back up just in time for the man’s hips to jut forward a little. It’s kind of scary, thinking of how this random man could just decide to go rough with him and the damage it could do to his throat. But then he imagines the ass kicking he could give the guy if he tries something funny, and decides his head pats are a sign enough to trust him for now. He manages to go up and down a few more before the man above him warns in a breathy voice “I’m... coming…”

When the man cums, Louie tries his best to swallow, but he underestimates how much cum this guy has. He pulls off the guy spurts cum on his face, even getting some over his eyelid and all over his cheek. Louie groans in disgust, a bit embarrassed at his mistake, but the stranger cups his face with a large feathery hand. For the first time Louie gets a good look at his face. It’s still blank and devoid of most emotion, but his eyes are warm as he looks down at him. The man pulls out a handkerchief and gently wipes the cum off his face, making Louie’s heart flutter. Most people he’s been doing these favors for have been cold and brief, even a bit rude when interacting with him, leaving him to clean up the messes and leaving without a glance. It’s nice to be given such a gentle gesture. When the man is done, he throws away the handkerchief in a nearby dumpster. Then he goes back to Louie and hands him an extra 5 pounds.

“For the mess,” he explains. With a tip of his hat as he leaves the alley.

Louie stares only for a second, before looking at the bill, then pulling out the bills in his pocket and cheering at more than double the amount he was planning to make today.


	2. Protectively Horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating between adding the tag Rough Oral Sex to this, but ultimately I just didn't feel like it was rough, so I decided against it.
> 
> Anyways this is Stranger x Louie but with light incest and light voyeurism

In hindsight he probably should have hid the money better. 

Instead of placing it somewhere smart where his brothers wouldn’t find it, he’s been putting underneath their shared secret floorboard space. The same one all three of them have been using for years. He put all his cash together, wrapped in a rubber band, on top of his growing pile of gold coins from actual adventures. Right next to Huey’s woodchuck flag and mini rock collection, Dewey’s hidden message paper airplanes for future explorers, and the bag of marbles first given to them when they came to the mansion. In his defense, the other two don’t often put new things in the floorboard space, and they don’t normally question the coins he gathers, naturally assuming they just come from adventures. But of course Huey had found a particularly insightful scroll on this latest adventure that he wanted to keep safe and stored in the tiny floor space. It didn’t even occur to Louie that it might be a problem until Huey was holding up the stack of cash with a single eyebrow raised.

_Shit._

“We don’t get cash from adventures…” he deduced with a hand on his chin. “Old coins, jewels, artifacts maybe. But never cash…” He looks at the only brother who would have such a thing. “Louie where’d you get this?”

For a moment Louie can only blink in shock, beak slightly agape, before his face smoothly moves to a casual neutral mouth and his typical half-lidded eyes as he comes up with a lie on the top of his head.

“I stole it from Flintheart.” 

Simple, believable, and they had just seen Flintheart not too long ago. Anyone else would have believed him, but Huey just squints his eyes, and Dewey moves to stare at him with a raised eyebrow as well. Both know him well enough by now to tell his signs.

“Okay,” he begins again, rubbing the back of his neck. “I stole it from some businessman in that crazy underground zoo.”

They don’t back down. Louie knows he can’t get out of this one. But he’s also not sure how to admit to the truth. It’s not exactly something you’d typically talk about with your family.

“Fine,” he grumbles out with a huff, looking to his side as he stuffs his hands in his pocket. He feels his cheeks heat up. “I got it while on adventures when you guys do your own thing. I--” he swallows, hands fidgeting in his hoodie pocket. He feels like a child being scolded into telling the truth. “I’ve been doing some… favors for cash…” he manages to mumble out.

Both of them narrow their eyes even more, getting closer until they’re practically cornering him.

“What kind of favors?” Huey asks, voice going dark.

“The… sexual kind?” He manages to crack out, feeling small under their stare.

Both of the brothers stare at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

 _”You’re a prostitute?!!!”_ Huey yells, hands at the sides of his head. Louie rushes in to shush him, but Huey doesn’t even seem to notice.

“What the hell are you thinking?!!” Dewey says, voice serious in a rare show of older brother protectiveness.

Louie can’t help feeling a bit defensive.

“I don’t see what you’re so angry about.” He crosses his arms, slouching against the bed frame. “You guys are in much more danger during the actual adventures than I am doing my thing.”

“Louie you’re underage!” Huey states, gesturing with wide arms.

“You don’t even have someone with you in case something bad happens!” Dewey argues.

“It’s fine!” He sighs, exasperated. “C’mon, you know I wouldn’t do it if there was a chance I’d get hurt.”

Dewey’s eyebrows relax a bit, considering the point. It’s true, Louie doesn’t like to put himself in harm's way if he can help it. Huey doesn’t let up though.

“You should have at least told us!” He thumbs through all the different currencies, looking at the large bills in his hand. “Jesus Louie, just how long have you been doing this?!”

Dewey looks over too. He might not know the exchange rates as well as the other two, but Louie can tell just by the look on his face that even he knows it’s a very large sum of cash.

“I’ve been doing it since New York…” He admits, sheepishness coming back as he watches Huey add up the values in his head.

“Jesus Christ dude…” Dewey rubs his head.

“Louie this is nearly 700 dollars,” Huey tells him, waving the stack in the air. Louie takes it from him.

“900?!” Dewey exclaims. “What are you charging?!”

He’s not sure if that was meant rhetorically, but he answers anyways. “About 50 for handjobs, 100 for blowjobs. But I’m not consistent with the pricing.” He normally lets the customer offer first and only offers a price when he feels he’s getting ripped off.

Dewey sits on the bottom bunk and falls backwards, sighing loudly as he brings his hands down his face. Huey continues stepping closer to him, cornering him once again to answer his interrogation questions.

“Are you at least using protection?”

Louie looks to the side, not wanting to see Huey’s disappointed face. He hears Dewey shoot up at the silence.

“You’re not even using condoms?!” Dewey exclaims.

“It’s just handjobs and blowjobs…” He knows it’s a pathetic excuse.

“You can still get STIs that way!”

“I’m getting tested often. I’m still clean.” He’s lucky the local clinic does free testing for irresponsible teens.

“Getting tested after the fact isn’t going to keep you safe from catching something Louie!” Huey rightfully nags.

The youngest sighs a bit in defeat. “I know…”

“Then why are you doing it? And don’t you dare say money.” Huey asks. Even he can sense that there’s more to this than just Louie’s typical scheme.

Louie doesn’t respond because he’s actually not entirely sure. Yes, the money is why he started. But he’s not sure why he’s still doing it, or why he isn’t being more careful about it. It isn’t like him to be so careless… But there’s just something about it...

The room is silent for a bit. The tension is palpable and it feels like it’ll start crackling with sparks, or maybe collapse in on him with the weight. The older brothers try to calm themselves down, while Louie evaluates the choices he’s making and what to do now that they know. The others will never leave him alone on adventures again if they think he’s just going to sneak off to whore himself off to older men. He has an idea, but he knows he’s going off on a limb here.

“Why don’t you guys see for yourself?” He breaks the silence, getting the attention of both of his brothers again. “If you’re worried about my safety, then watch and you’ll see that it’s not as dangerous as you guys are thinking.”

Huey looks at him with a skeptical brow. “You’re asking us, _your brothers,_ to watch you service other men.”

Louie crosses his arms again. “Well you don’t have to say it like that. You’ll just be watching to see if it’s safe or not. I’m not asking you to enjoy it.” He knew this was a bad idea.

“I think we should go,” Dewey states, surprising them both. “It’ll just be quick. If we think it’s dangerous though,” he says, turning to Louie. “Then you have to stop. If we have to we’ll get Uncle Donald, Mom, and Scrooge involved. Deal?”

He thinks it over, and shivers at the idea of what the adults would do to him if they caught him. But he’s done this enough by now. He knows there’s nothing he needs to be scared of, and is willing to take that risk.

“Deal.”

* * *

Huey and Dewey watch from behind a dumpster as their brother exchanges whispers with a man who had walked into the alleyway. Today they are near Hollywood, exploring the area while Scrooge and Webby explore a cursed stage set. The streets look far more disgusting than you would expect from the star city of California in the middle of a bright and sunny day. The streets are covered in mysterious stains, there’s broken glass down every block, and the brothers had grown more and more wary as Louie led them down this abandoned alleyway filled with trash and the occasional roach. It didn’t take long for someone to take his offer. 

Louie has a way with his hushed and whispery words, not hesitating to take the money. He said he’d try to keep to a handjob this time since that would be the least awkward for them to watch, but he couldn’t promise anything and this scenario is exactly why. 

Before the boys knew it, they were watching Louie get on his knees, unbuckling the man's pants. They watch Louie go in with smooth and practiced movements, not wasting any time as he takes the mystery man’s cock his mouth, moving his beak up and down his shaft. It’s clear to the boys that Louie’s good. He’s even comparable to porn stars they’ve seen in videos. He’s focused, passionate even. He bobs with a fluidity like a musician playing an instrument or an artist painting a piece of art. He knows when to go slow, when to speed up, how to make the most efficient motions. When he looks up and gives the man eye contact, they know the stranger must be losing it. With all his silvertongue abilities, they should have expected something like this from him. Not just because he’s good with his mouth, (though Dewey imagines that’s probably part of it), but because he’s good at people, at reading them like books. And this man is being picked apart like a child’s picture book. Louie said he’s only done this a handful times, how is he already so good?

The boys don’t mean to be so mesmerized, but they can’t look away. The way Louie takes him all without any complaint. The look of his beak as he coats the man’s dick with spit. When he pauses to lick at the man’s dick, he does so like it’s a melted popsicle. He’s putting on a show of it, they know, exaggeration in hopes of a tip, but it’s so weird to see their brother acting so cock-hungry. They don’t even realize their own increasing arousal as they watch the scene in utter awe.

The man thrusts shallowly into their brother’s head, gripping the back of his head feathers, taking Louie off guard. But Louie takes it as best as he can. At the very least the man isn’t being harsh. It’s not quite throat fucking, but it’s define a step towards it. 

Upon seeing this Huey and Dewey get filled with protective rage, about to beat the man up for even attempting to do something so harsh with their little brother. As they’re getting up though, Huey notices Dewey’s bulge and vice versa. The two brothers stare at each other, then at their own crouches in horror. They gesture wildly, with exaggerated faces and wide arm movements, trying to communicate everything from berating anger to nonsensical exclamations of shock and disgust all at once. One sentiment comes off very clearly though: “What the fuck?!” What kind of brothers are they that they got hard after watching their brother get a blowjob from some random man? They feel disgusted with themselves, shame creeping up their necks and making them want to hide inside a hole for the rest of their lives, but they don’t even have time to process it fully before they hear noise coming from the man.

The man moans as he gives one final thrust. Louie focuses on keeping his beak around his cock, not budging until he has swallowed almost every single drop of cum. A little cum dribbles out his mouth and down his chin, but it’s an improvement from his first couple of attempts. He waits until the man’s orgasm is down to release the man’s dick, wipe his face with his sleeve, and stand up off the floor where his knees were starting to hurt from the cement. The man and Louie don’t exchange any words as they walk opposite ways, Louie smirking as he walks towards the dumpster, counting the money in his hand.

He stops by where Huey and Dewey are, both pale and dumbstruck. Okay, not a great reaction. He assumes it must be due to the graphic nature of the blowjob. To be fair, he wasn’t expecting this encounter to be as explicit as it ended up being either. But, shock is better than angry berating, so he takes it as a win for now. The three boys continue walking the city together, the awkward tension tangible, sure, but not unbearable as they make it to where Scrooge told them to meet. Huey and Dewey are oddly silent on the plane ride back, but Louie is in a bright and cheery mood, having shown his brothers there’s no need to worry. Even if a customer gets a bit… intense, he can handle himself perfectly fine. For once a scheme of his is actually turning out to be pretty effective at securing him money.

And, it’s possible through his observation skills, he’s now got a very useful piece of information he can use to keep things that way.


	3. Learning Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huey/Dewey/Louie incest ahead

Later, back in the comfort of their own home, the boys discuss the events that occurred.

“It’s more than the money, isn’t it?” Huey asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Louie, you sucked that man’s dick like it was a popsicle!” Dewey says, gesturing wide and dramatically.

“And you clearly knew what you were doing. It looked like it was almost second nature.”

Louie blushes, scratching the back of his neck and looking at his feet. He’s embarrassed, but there’s no point in hiding any information now. “I may have practiced a few times with a toy.”

“You have sex toys?” Huey asks.

“You use them to practice blowjobs?” Dewey asks.

“Where have you even been hiding them?”

He crosses his arms, giving them a light glare at the personal questions.

“I only have one and I’m not telling you where it is.” He drops the glare and shrugs at the next question. “And it’s just business, y’know? I needed to get good, so I had to practice.”

Huey and Dewey look between each other. There’s a million other questions they want to ask, but they’re not sure where to even begin.

“But you’ve never done something like this for your other business ideas.” Huey states.

“Yeah, you hate ‘hard work,’” Dewey remarks, snickering at his own pun. Despite themselves, Huey and Louie also crack their own smiles.

Louie’s is silent for a moment, trying to think of how to respond. He had been thinking about it since his brothers first came across his money, but he still doesn’t know how to answer the question.

“I just… like it I guess.” There’s something about the way it feels, the way he can make people crumble with just his hand or his mouth, something about getting PAID for it that just makes it oddly satisfying to do. When the other two still look confused, waiting for him to elaborate, an idea pops into his head. It’s a risky plan, but… “I can show you if you want…”

And for a good moment Huey and Dewey just stare at him with wide eyes, shocked at what he just offered. Just as Louie starts to come up with a way to smooth over the statement and make it seem like a joke, or an unintentional innuendo, Huey asks a question.

“What… What do you mean?”

Louie looks off to the side. It’s now or never.

“Well… Let me give you guys handjobs, show you the appeal, y’know…”

Dewey sputters, and Huey just blinks dumbfounded.

“Louie, you do realize you're asking _your brothers_ that, right?” Huey asks.

Louie lifts an eyebrow. He’d understand if they were to say it was a step to far, but playing the incest card? “Don’t act like you guys didn’t pop boners earlier. I saw it. You guys aren’t as subtle as you think.”

Huey and Dewey look at each other with bright red faces. Of course Louie saw. Mr. Observant never misses subtle body language. Huey pulls at his collar, and Dewey scratch at his arm.

“So...?” Louie asks, voice trailing in a suggestive matter. His brothers are close to breaking, he can feel it. Leave it to horny teenagers to crumble at the promise of sexual activity.

Dewey is the first to answer, giving him direct eye contact with the confidence of someone who isn’t a brightly blushing teenager. “Okay.” 

They both look at Huey, who then looks away as he mumbles “okay” as well, not an ounce of the same confidence, but Louie can tell there’s a simmering hunger in him all the same.

Louie moves to his bed. His heart is racing in his chest as he pats the spots next to him. It’s one thing to jerk off some stranger, but these are the two people in the world he is closest too, these are his _brothers._ There’s a degree of intimacy to it that no stranger can recreate. Huey and Dewey sit on either side of him, Huey fidgeting with his hands, and Dewey looking to the side while messing around with his foot. It’s clear to Louie that both of them feel rather awkward about this, and that neither of them know what to do. It makes him feel more confident. He’s got this, he’s given plenty of handjobs. He can make a couple of virgins crumble no problem.

Louie reaches back behind him in the space between the wall and his bed and grabs a lotion bottle he keeps hidden there. Normally on the job he doesn’t have lotion, so with it hopefully it’s much more satisfying for them. He squirts a generous amount in his hands before gripping their flaccid dicks with a gentle but firm hold. Huey squeaks and Dewey takes a deep breath in at the sudden contact. He’s certain neither of them were expecting him to do them both at once, but he envisioned it would just be simpler that way. It’s useful being ambidextrous at times like this.

He pumps his arms up and down, starting slowly until they are erect. Then he starts picking up speed. He doesn’t expect them to last very long, so if this is going to be quick, it’s going to be the best five minutes of their lives. He watches their dicks as they twitch in his hands, the way they grow and become firmer the further he goes along. He watches their faces too. Huey grips the sheets, eyes shut tight, sweat starting to form at his forehead. It’s clear he’s trying to keep quiet, even though the mansion’s so big he probably doesn’t need to. Dewey on the other hand isn’t afraid of making noises. He grunts and groans a bit, breathing heavy, eyes glazed over as he zones out. Louie wants to laugh at their reactions, but he knows he probably wouldn’t be in any better of a state if the roles were reversed.

He falls into a quick rhythm, occasionally swiping the heads of their dicks with his thumbs, trying to focus on coating both of their dicks. Occasionally he slows the pace, resulting in whines from Dewey and a tighter grip on the sheets from Huey. Occasionally he lightens the touch as well, before going in more heavy handed, adding a bit more pressure as he goes. 

Huey watches their brother’s almost delicate-looking hands, covered in lotion and precum, move up and down both of their shafts. Dewey and him spare glances at each other too, watching each other’s reactions as they get closer and closer to orgasm. He watches Louie’s face too, his concentration on both of his hands at once, focusing harder than Huey’s seen him focus on most things. It gives a great opportunity to really look at him, enjoy the beauty of his face, smooth and soft skin and definition, defined down to his eyelashes framed by a soft feathery face. There really is something beautiful about him.

Louie can tell they're close when Huey starts rutting into his hand, and Dewey throws his head back to let out a moan. Their legs get shaky, their breathing harder and heavier. It doesn’t take much to get Huey’s toes to curl as he cums, and for Dewey to gasp loudly with an arching back as he cums too. Louie milks them through their orgasm, hands getting covered in their cum. The two brothers catch their breath, Huey slouching, Dewey deciding to plop back onto the bed. 

Louie considers wiping his hands clean, but his dick is feeling particularly sore after not having attention for so long. Normally he doesn’t get too terribly hard from the stuff he does for strangers, but watching his brothers melt under his touch has made him harder than ever, and there’s just something appealing in the idea of using their cum as lotion. Afterall, why waste the extra lotion?

He grabs his own dick, sighing at the relief of contact. This draws Huey’s and Dewey’s attention, eyes finally noticing how hard their brother has gotten from the handjobs. He can feel their eyes on him as he touches his own dick, moving his hand up and down with practiced technique. His face heats up under their stares, and in his mind he’s wondering just what they’re thinking as they watch him jerk off. He refuses to be the only one left out of the fun.

He feels oddly small in their sight, legs crossing at the ankles, back slouching a bit, feeling a little shy. But he can’t stay in that position for long. He leans back, not caring if he gets a cum covered hand on the sheets. His hips and legs shake as he gets dangerously close. He tilts his head back briefly, neck bared, before rolling it back and arching his back instead. He feels like he’s melting, eyes unfocused, head foggy. When he opens his eyes he sees his brothers watching his every move. He might as well be their private stripper. Part of him wishes he had pulled out his dildo so he could have really given them a show.

His throat tightens, his body feels hot, his breathing gets heavier. He feels the pressure in his abdomen build up, and he realizes he’s much closer than he thought. The handjobs must have impacted more than he realized. He bites his bottom lip as moans and whimpers escape his mouth, his voice shaky and high. The bed moves as Huey and Dewey move to get a better view of him, making Louie’s heart race faster.

He brushes his thumb over his head one final time, making his legs twitch and his mouth drop open as he lets out a desperate moan. Lightning shoots up his body as he cums, relief washing over him. He hasn’t orgasmed this hard before, and the full body pleasure is astounding. His toes curl, he milks himself through what feel like gobs of sperm coming out of his dick. 

When he’s done he finally reaches back to grab the tissues and wipes down his hands. He notices his brothers are trying to avoid his eyes, and he only reacts with a raised eyebrow. Then he sees the boners they’re sporting once more.

“Again? So soon?”

“You just looked really…” Huey trails off.

“Hot,” Dewey finishes for him.

Louie blinks. It was only masturbating, but that would explain why they had their eyes glued on him. It’s kind of flattering, if he’s being honest.

“If you guys want I can give you blowjobs too?” Louie offers. Both of the brothers turn to him, faces quickly going red like the cherries they are.

“You really will?” Dewey asks, eyes shining with a childish wonder.

“Yeah, if you guys are comfortable with that,” he responds with a casual shrug. “You alright with that Huey?”

Huey sweats as he gives a nervous nod.

“Good, cause you’re going first,” Louie decides, getting on his knees in front of him. Huey squeaks in surprise, but doesn’t move to stop him. He briefly hears Dewey whine “What?!” followed by some grumbling, but then Dewey adjusts himself to get a good view.

Louie starts by nibbling up his thighs. He normally doesn’t do this for his customers, but he wants to savor this moment and make Huey squirm. When he gets closer to his dick he gives a long lick on the underside, making Huey shiver above him. He licks the tip, then wraps his mouth around it, giving a solid suck, before inching lower and lower down Huey’s shaft. He hears the oldest duck sigh, hand starting to clench the sheets again when Louie reaches the bottom.

Louie starts at a slow pace, making Huey squirm in pace. He gives eye contact as he does so, making his face go as red as his shirt from embarrassment, but Huey can’t turn his eyes away from him. His hips tremble, and Louie knows he’s trying hard to hold back any thrusting. It’s sweet, but Louie’s taken much larger dicks than his. He’s not worried about accidental thrusting at this point. So Louie holds his hips, forcing him closer as he takes his entire dick with no problem, beak brushing up against his feathers. 

He hears Dewey beside him making shuffling noises, and can only assume he’s starting to become uncomfortable waiting for them. That’s part of the reason he wanted to do this; He knew Dewey would get impatient, and it would be fun to watch him as he’s forced to wait.

Louie picks up pace, making sure to take all of Huey, making him start to groan a bit. Huey bites his bottom lip, trying to prevent more noises from slipping out, but Louie won’t let that stop him. He takes the dick out of his mouth with a pop and a trail of spit. He licks from base to tip in a firm, but slow manner, followed by a couple of pumps just for the fun of it. Huey gasps out, voice trailing into a bit of a moan. Satisfied, Louie sucks firmly at the tip again, before taking Huey in his mouth once more. The duck shuts his eyes tight, another moan escaping him as his hips unintentionally buck forward just a bit. Huey looks down, worried, but Louie just meets him with a lustful stare and the closest thing to a smirk he can make with a dick still in his mouth. Huey gasps once more, and doesn’t stop himself from shallowly thrusting forward again.

Both of them notice Dewey’s sigh next to them and the sound of him moving his hand up and down his shaft.

“Dewey…” Huey says between heavy breathing, his voice unintentionally sultry making Dewey visibly shiver. “Why are you jerking off…” He asks, before Louie makes a slurping, causing Huey to groan before he continues. “You’re supposed to be next y’know…”

“I got too sore watching…” He confesses, sweat dripping and face red.

“You’re not going to last…” Especially at the pace he’s going at.

“Shut up, yes I will,” he says defiantly. Louie rolls his eyes, and Huey gives him one last skeptical look before turning back to Louie.

Louie picks up pace while Huey continues to give shallow thrusts. He’s probably too scared to give full thrusts, but that’s fine. Louie probably can’t handle rough thrusting anyways. He moans as Huey thrusts, giving Huey more stimulation, making his legs shake and his voice go just a tad bit louder. Huey places a hand on his head, his hold a bit tight on his feathers as he gets closer. Louie keeps at his steadily increasing pace, tongue lavishing his dick as he moves. Huey gives one last thrust forward, going just below too deep, shooting his sperm down Louie’s throat. His body shakes, he lets out a long moan, hand buried in his head feathers to keep him in place as he works through his orgasm.

When he’s finally done, he lets go of Louie’s head, looking sheepish. Louie pops off, cum and spit connecting them for a split second. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve, not caring if it gets stained. He gives a final wink at Huey before turning to Dewey. He briefly here’s Huey fall on top of the bed, probably from the exhaustion of having two orgasms so soon together.

“Alright Dewford,” he says, getting in front of the nervous duck. “It’s your turn now.”

Dewey’s legs bounce in attention, dick already leaking decent gobs of precum. He’s definitely close already. Louie looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, which gets met with even brighter red cheeks, a scratch at the back of his head, and a glance at the side. Even he knows he’s not going to last. It’s a shame, Louie was really looking forward to making him squirm like Huey.

He gives a lick from base to tip first, as has become a bit of his signature move by now, before taking Dewey in his mouth, forgoing the teasing foreplay knowing Dewey won’t last long enough for it. The duck moans low and loud, clearly relieved at having something more than his hand.

Louie starts at a steady pace, but can’t get more than a handful of bobs in before Dewey’s legs and hips start trembling. He falls back leaning on his hand, the other hand reaching to keep Louie’s head in place as he bucks into his mouth, coming seconds later with a head toss and a loud and needy moan. Louie swallows all of it, but he does so with a sarcastic brow raised at Dewey, not that he can see with the dramatic head toss. When he has finally sucked him dry, Louie lifts off of him and wipes his mouth. Dewey looks down at him with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize to me, you’re the one who wasted your first blowjob.”

“Told you you wouldn’t last,” Huey inputs from his spot laying in the bed.

“Yeah, yeah…” He dismisses with a hand wave. “But it’s okay, I had another idea anyway.”

This perks both Louie’s and Huey’s attention.

“What is it?”

“I was thinking Louie…” he fidgets with his hands. “Maybe I could try giving _you_ a blowjob… You’ll have to teach me though!”

Louie blinks in surprise. He didn’t even think about that as an option. The offer is definitely tempting.

“Ummm…” he can’t think of any reason to say no. “Okay.”

He sits on the bed. He decides to take off his hoodie, realizing it might be hard for Dewey to do it properly with a sagging clothing in his face. His dick is standing at attention again, and honestly has been since Huey’s blowjob. He was hoping to satisfy it while sucking off Dewey, but this is a much better solution. Huey moves to see better, always interested in more knowledge, and Dewey moves on the floor in front of his knees. Louie spreads his legs, feeling exposed despite having masturbated in front of them not too long ago. Dewey moves in closer, eyes staring at Louie’s hard prick sitting right in front of his face. He gulps, before looking up at Louie.

“How am I supposed to do it?”

“Well you can go just right in, that’s what I normally do with my customers…” He pauses, thinking over what he wants to say. “But you can include some foreplay like I did with Huey if you want to increase the anticipation.”

“Increase anticipation you say?” He moves to his thigh, then starts lightly kissing up his leg, the sensation almost ticklish. Louie’s breath almost catches in his throat at the show of light intimacy. “Like this?” Dewey asks.

“Yes,” he replies breathily.

Dewey grabs his other legs and starts kissing up that one too, messaging his leg as he goes. Louie’s dick twitches from it, excitement starting to build in him. Dewey watches it as he asks his next question.

“What do I do now?”

Louie swallows. “Um, you start out slow. Try some licking and stuff…”

Dewey nods, before giving an experimental lick at the tip. Louie watches with baited breath as Dewey experiments licking at different spots, starting at the tip again, then going at the shaft then the base. Then making longer and quicker licks, almost as if licking a giant lollipop.

“When you’re ready,” Louie says with a thin and tense voice. “You can try putting it in your mouth.” Dewey immediately starts going for it, so Louie adds a rushed “don’t go too deep though or you might gag.”

Dewey nods, before leaning in once more and taking Louie in his mouth. He sighs. He knew it’d feel nice, but he wasn’t expecting it to feel so warm and soft. He never realized how smooth and silky the inside of a person’s mouth could be. 

Dewey listens to his advice, and doesn’t swallow him all at once, instead tries bobbing up and down coating his dick in spit, causing Louie’s hand to twitch. Dewey does as he saw Louie do; He starts slowly, hollowing his cheeks watching Louie’s face as he goes up and down on him. Louie’s cheeks go bright red at the eye contact, and his eyes squeeze shut at the attention. It was easier on the other end when he was the one in control. How is he supposed to contain himself when Dewey’s cute face is happily sucking on his dick in such an eager way. 

Louie’s reaction makes Dewey chuckle a bit, causing extra vibration, making Louie squirm and moan at the sensation. Dewey takes that as a good sign, and decides it’s time to get serious. He adjusts his position, grabbing onto Louie’s leg, the pads of his fingers squeezing it. The other hand at the base of his dick starts pumping, making Louie moan and whimper more. Dewey gives an experimental moan while looking into his eyes, making Louie squeak as his face goes tomato red. It’s one thing with the vibrations, but why does his brother have to go full pornstar?!

Louie can feel himself getting close. His legs start trembling, and the noises coming out of his mouth are becoming more embarrassing the more desperate he becomes. Despite this he can’t get himself to care enough to do anything about the noise. His hand grips the sheets in a tight grip as he feels the pressure build up more and more in his abdomen.

Then Huey comes up from behind him, resting his chin on Louie’s shoulder, making shivers go down his spine.

“I want to try something too, it always makes me cum faster…”

Huey grabs his hips, then reaches around with his other hand and cups Louie’s balls. He messages them with a soft hand as Dewey bobs up and down, moaning into his dick like _he’s_ the one getting a blowjob. It’s far too much for Louie to handle. He cums quickly and without warning, lightning shooting up his body, making his body twitch. Dewey, taken by surprise, pulls away and ends up getting cum all over his face. 

When Louie calms down, basking in post-orgasm glow, he notices the amount of jizz painting Dewey’s face, reminding him of his own first blowjob. There’s cum all over Dewey’s cheeks and beak, and it makes him look oddly cute in an irresistible way that has his eyes glued on him. 

Dewey makes a grossed out face, but once he sees Louie and Huey staring at him like he has a target on his forehead, the look turns to confusion.

“What?”

“Honestly, you look kind of sexy right now…” Huey admits.

“I do? I wanted to swallow it like Louie, but I was too surprised.”

“Don’t worry,” Louie says, reaching behind him to get the tissues. “The same thing happened to me my first time. It takes a bit of getting used to.” Louie begins wiping down some of the cum out of his feathers, Huey following his lead and grabbing a tissue to wipe the cum off too.

“Wait you let some stranger cum on your face?”

“Not on purpose,” Louie huffs.

“We should probably stop letting strangers take all of Louie’s firsts,” Huey muses.

Dewey raises a suggestive brow and gives a smirk, leaning on Louie’s knees. “Are you implying we should do more activities like this.”

Dewey smirks back, hand moving to Louie’s waist. “Well, we should all take a shower… Who knows what will happen there.”

“I don’t know about you, but I'm certainly ready.”

Louie gulps. His brothers are certainly learning fast. 

He has a feeling he’ll never forget tonight.


End file.
